The Lost Island Of Desperanza
by xxlei
Summary: Jack and Will are reunited for a second adventure, but a rival pirate complicates things. 3rd chapter up.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Jack and Will are reunited for a second adventure, but a rival pirate complicates things.

A/N: All the usual stuff; don't own any Pirates of the Caribbean characters, or anything else like that.

They had been sitting in the sun for about two hours now. Actually, they were standing. Tied to a tall wooden pole just three feet away from the ocean's edge. Not that they could see the ocean. Jack was tied to the front of the pole, his hands knotted behind his back, but thankfully, his mouth not gagged. Will was on his left, tied in exactly the same way as Jack. He was facing Elizabeth, who was across from him, tied onto another pole. Elizabeth shared a pole with Anamaria and Mr. Gibbs, and somewhere along the line of tall wooden poles was the rest of the Black Pearl crew. The group of rival pirates that had ravaged their ship and taken them captive was sitting up the beach in the blinding sun, playing a card game. Just as Jack was about to start nodding off (although Will was still as alert as ever) a man came bounding out from behind a couple of palm trees. The whole crew stood to attention. A girl, of about 14 or 15, walked down the beach between the parted line of the crew. She was dressed in man's clothes, black britches and a loose white tunic with a piece of black cloth tied around her waist to support the dagger she was carrying. A black bandana (rather like the one Jack was wearing) was tied to her long sun bleached hair. Her feet were bare, and she walked leisurely down the walkway created for her. She stopped in front of Jack and Will's pole, freezing for a second, but a slow smile played along her lips. She nodded, staring at a shocked Jack, and said, in her immaculate British accent, "Well, well, well. If it isn't Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Elise." Jack replied, his head bowed, saying the name for the first time in long while. Elise laughed to herself, pacing up and down in front of him, Will, looking confused, started to say something, but thought better of it and closed his mouth, looking quite like a fish. Jack looked up at her. "I see you've been doing well." He spit out a lock of hair that had somehow made it's way into his mouth.

"And you." Elise replied courteously. "Funny, isn't it. The _infamous _Jack Sparrow. Still in the market for a ship?" she laughed at her own joke. "Now tell me," she cocked her head at him, suddenly serious. "How do you plan to get out of this one?" Jack said nothing. Elise continued on. "We've stolen your ship and are about to kill your crew. No, really. I would like to know how you plan to get out of this one." She put her hands on her hips and raised her eyebrows expectantly. Jack mumbled something along the lines of, "I'll think of something." Elise nodded. "I hope you will." A man hurried up to her side, whispering in her ear. She nodded, waving him off with a hand. "So, Jack," she walked behind him and leaned on the pole. Will strained his neck around the pole to see her. She whispered into his ear. "Tell me how you happened to be sailing around my island."

"Well, it's a rather long story, you see,"

"We have time," responded Elise.

"Ah," Jack stopped, thinking. "We'll make a deal. You give me a chair and a big bottle of rum, and I'll tell you my unfortunate tale."

Elise sighed. She knew Jack would have a plan. "And I suppose you'd want the same for the rest of them."

Jack considered this. "No, you can leave them." A muffled cry from Elizabeth resulting in a kick in the leg made him pause. "Oh, very well. Untie them too."

"I'll give the orders around here," Elise mumbled, not loud enough for anyone to hear her. She walked up the beach, stopping to nod to a man, who immediately hurried down to Jack, brandishing a pair of scissors and squealing. Elise disappeared into the cabin at the top of the beach. She hitched her shirt up, pulling a pistol from the belt loops of her breaches. She shoved it under the divan in the center of the room, and sat down on the couch opposite, trying to get a few moments rest before Jack came up, hopefully minus a few strips of clothing and with permanent hearing loss from a high pitched squeal.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Jack and Will are reunited for a second adventure, but a rival pirate complicates things.

A/N: All the usual stuff; don't own any Pirates of the Caribbean characters, or anything else like that.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minutes later a stumbling Jack appeared in the doorway. Elise motioned him in with a bejeweled hand. He sat down on the divan in front of her, elbows on his knees. Elise stood up, and sat down on a chair behind the mahogany wood desk in the front of the small cabin. She put her feet up on the desk, and somehow produced two bottles of rum, one of which she threw to Jack, who caught it with the minimum stumbling. She corked the other bottle, and drank about a quarter of it in her first sip. She set it down on her desk and folded her hands. Jack was staring at her. She shrugged. Jack shot a weird look at the bottle in his hand, and attempted to drink half the bottle, but it didn't work out too well. Elise chuckled, and Jack glared angrily at her. "Your story?" Elise prompted. "We have at least two hours before sunset." Jack froze.

Sunset?" he asked, squinting.

"Ideal time for a bonfire," Elise replied. "They're setting the stakes up as we speak." Jack did not need any more hints. He knew he, along with the rest of the crew, was going to be killed.

"This island--what's it called?" Jack asked. He was buying time.

"My island?" Elise said, rubbing it in. "It's called Desperanza.

"Ah!" Jack replied sarcastically, "I suppose it's that magical one?" Elise laughed as if what he said was untrue. The legend of her island was that no one could ever find it unless the island wanted you to find it, so it appeared to disappear. Elise sobered immediately. "Actually, yes. It is the magical one.

Jack raised his eyebrows. "And I'm the queen of England.

"You aren't a very good queen," Elise retorted.

"And that would be because I'm not a woman," Jack enjoyed making Elise mad. He did it well, too. Years of practice gave him an advantage over this girl.

"You're buying time," she said coolly. Elise had years of practice as well, only this practice was in reading Jack's mind. "Your friends' death will not be heeded by your talking. Tell me how you've been. We haven't seen each other in such a while." Jack took a gulp of his rum.

"You're right. We haven't seen each other in such a while. Tell me how _you've_ been." Elise stared at Jack, eyebrows raised. After what seemed to be forever, she put them down again, and nodded. She took a breath.

"Got bored of English life, commandeered a ship, got kidnapped by pirates, ransomed myself out, bought their ship, got a crew, and found this island," she said in the same breath. She caught the look on Jack's face, and laughed lightly. Jack shook his head.

"Bloody pirates. Always making trouble, aren't they?"

"And you've had a brush with the East India trading company, I take it?" Elise always knew he would amount to this. Jack held up a tattooed wrist unabashedly.

"Of course. You?" Jack knew they answer before the question was over. Elise rolled her eyes, and held up her tattooed wrist, also branded with a P. Elise smirked distractedly, her eyes on the brilliant sunset shining through the windows behind Jack. Jack saw where she was looking. He took a breath.

"Lost me ship, got arrested, escaped, commandeered me a ship, saved a friend, got into trouble, reversed a curse, got the Black Pearl, got some gold, took my dear friends Will and Elizabeth on their honeymoon, was stupid, got caught." He scrunched his nose up in typical Jack style.

"Impressive," Elise replied. "And that would explain the gold medallions I found in a chest below deck? Jack stared, eyes wide. He didn't know those were on the ship, and he didn't want to know what she had done with them.

"You-You found that? And what- what did you do with it?" He was trying to keep his cool, and it wasn't working very well.

Elise raised her eyebrows. She had been cleaning out her dirt covered nails, and didn't bother looking up to respond, "Oh, I gave them to the crew. They deserve a treat every once in a while."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary**: Jack and Will are reunited for a second adventure, but a rival pirate complicates things.

**A/N: **The summary still sucks. Any ideas for something better?

**Disclaimer: **All the usual stuff; don't own any Pirates of the Caribbean characters, or anything else like that.

** ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Will paced up and down the beach. Jack and that girl had been gone for hours, and he was starting to get very worried. He wondered what they were doing in there, and finally came to the conclusion that Jack was raping the girl. Will shook his head. He always knew Jack was a raper.

"Will?" called Elizabeth from her perch under a palm tree. "Come here."

Will kicked some sand and slowly made his way over to her palm tree.

"Don't you think they've been rather long in there?" she asked, not really looking for an answer. "According to the Pirates' Code, they should be burning us right now." Anamaria, who was leaning against a nearby tree, leaned over to the couple.

"Honey? That's what the stakes are for." She pointed to an area a few yards down the beach, where a couple of Elise's crew were setting up some tall pointy looking trees.

"I knew that," Elizabeth muttered. "Will, honey, would you do me a favor and get some water?"

"Er- from where?" Will responded, clearly bewildered.

"Ask one of those pirates," Elizabeth replied sweetly, jabbing one of her perfect nails in the direction of the stakes.

"You trying to kill him, darlin'?" Anamaria murmured. Elizabeth shot her an ice queen stare.

"I'll- I'll just be right back, then," ventured Will, visibly nervous. Elizabeth nodded at him encouragingly. He walked down the beach, and stopped behind a pirate who was putting the finishing touches on a stake. He gulped.

"Excuse me, sir," The pirate turned around to look at him. He had a bulging left eye that was obviously made out of glass. "May I, please, have some water? For, for that women back there," The pirate's glare was quite a fierce one, and Will did not like it.

"Do I _look_ like a maid to you?" the pirate growled in response, and turned back to his stake. Will saw no point in answering, and walked back to Elizabeth.

"My water?"

"I couldn't quite get it," Will dug his hands into his pockets.

"Do I have to do everything myself round here?" Elizabeth grumbled, standing up and wiping off her skirt. She started off in the direction of the stakes.

"She's not normally like this," said Will, by way of explanation. "She's usually very sweet."

"I'm sure she is," replied Anamaria.

Elizabeth had reached the pirate at the stake, and tapped his shoulder. She said a few words to him, and walked back toward Will.

"Well!" she smiled. "It should be here in a few moments."

"Nice work," commented Anamaria. Will stalked off down the beach.

"He's not normally like this," said Elizabeth, by way of explanation. "He's usually much sweeter."

"So I've heard," laughed Anamaria.

XXXXXXXXX XXXX XXX

Will creeped up to the little shack that Jack and that girl, Elise, had disappeared into. He tiptoed carefully around the perimeter of the place, looking for a window. He found one, and slowly peeked into it. A curtain was half drawn across the window, leaving just enough room for him to see all that was going on. Elise led a nervous- looking Jack to the door. Damn. Will had missed it all. The door to the shack opened, and Will scuttled off in the opposite direction of the two. He sat down under a palm tree, trying to seem like he had been there all along. Elise signaled to her men, and they hurried off to find some spare driftwood.

One of Elise's men walked up to Will, and another to Elizabeth and Anamaria. One by one, the entire Black Pearl crew was rounded up, and led over to the stakes.

"Elise," spoke up Jack. "May I have a few moments with my crew? Some good byes are in order."

"Aw," mocked Elise. "How sweet." She nodded in consent, and began to talk intently with the crew member next to her. Jack brought his ten or so men (and women) down to the end of the beach, out of Elise's earshot.

"We need to hold them off until dark."

"Why?" retorted Will sullenly. "So we can just elongate the moments until we die?"

"We're not going to die," said Jack nonchalantly.

"Are you blind? They have stakes set up!" Will was in no mood for games.

"Ah. They do, now, don't they."

Will was becoming infuriated. "Just tell us if you have a plan or not!" he yelled angrily.

"SHHHH!" whispered Elizabeth, afraid Elise had heard him.

"Now, Will. Do as your wife tells you." Jack grinned. Will glowered, but did so in silence. "As I said. We must hold the burning off until dark."

"Why?" asked Anamaria.

Jack held a finger up. "They stole me gold."

"They-" Anamaria leaned in closer. "They-they stole _the_ gold?"

Jack nodded.

"What is going on???" asked Elizabeth. Will turned to her in shock.

"We have a chance of living!" whispered Will excitedly. Elizabeth still looked confused. "They stole the Aztec gold. They'll be turning into skeletons at nighttime."

"Oh," Elizabeth shuttered, remembering her awful experience with the skeletons, as the rest of Jack's crew came up with an ingenious plan of how to escape this godforsaken island.


End file.
